As Long as We're Together
by Daime Guiral
Summary: Magnus got back his memories and was given a chance to be with Alexander again. This time he'll prove just how much Alec means to him and how much he loves him. But can he? Will they be given another chance to prove their love? A Malec fanfic one shot from the story Maybe we are a fairytale and they live happily ever after(or not)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello! This was my first time writing a MALEC fanfic. In fact I never imagined I would be writing one because of the complications. But then it happened. Anyway just to warn you, don't expect that this story will be so good since it is my first time writing it.

Also, this one shot is dedicated to the wonderful **Intoxic **for creating a wonderful MALEC story for us. If you happen to read this one and still haven't read Maybe we are a fairytale and "And they live happily ever after (or not) I advise you to read it first as this contains some spoilers of the story. But if you really want to read it then read the story afterwards then it's your risk. Don't blame me because I warned you first :P

And most of all, I really don't know how this story had ended up (I just let my fingers type without me thinking and it was nearly midnight so I was not in my best condition to think) plus I don't have anyone to beta my story. I do the writing and the editing all alone, so sorry for wrong descriptions, grammars, tenses and all the English-nazi you'll throw on me. I just hope you can get the storyline though. **Enjoy reading!**

**As long As We're Together**

"Seriously Magnus, you need to _stop_ walking around. Stop panicking! It's not as if this was your first wedding!" Ragnor said as he gripped my arm to stop me from walking around. I released a deep, heavy sigh as I seated on the chair beside him. All of the guests had already seated, some were already assembling themselves in the aisle while I was impatiently waiting for Alexander to come.

"I know that this _isn't_ my first wedding Ragnor. But I can't help it, this time_ I_ was the one who _proposed_ to him. What if _he'l_l back out? After all that I did to him, what if it's still not enough?-"Before I could speak any further, he clasped his hand to my mouth.

"Magnus, this is**_Alexander_**were talking about. We all know how much _he lov_es you. You are _his_ life Magnus, you're the only man in his life. Don't worry too much, he_ won'_t ditch you in your _second _wedding."

"I know that, but these past few months were . . . _devastating_. He almost_ let_ me go Ragnor."

"_Almost_. But in the end, he _didn'_t let you go. The both of you_ fough_t for your love. Plus it was not your fault Magnus. You were also a victim of the horrible stunt that psychotic bastard pulled through. I was just extremely happy that he's dead. I hope his soul will rot in hell." I didn't respond to his statement as the memory of that painful night started to resurface in my mind again. That was the night that _changed_ my whole life. I still felt horrible about how I was easily manipulated by Oliver. How I believed in his whole white lies. How I abandoned and hurt Alexander. Every time I thought about it, it was like my heart was being stabbed by millions of sharp knives, it was_ shatterin_g my heart.

And about Oliver, I don't know what I should feel about his death. After that night I left him alone while he's hanging for his life. Michael and Mom tried to save him by rushing him to the hospital but when they arrived he was already dead. The doctor's finding was that he lost too much blood and the arteries in his wrists was slit thoroughly. All that I know was that, I was just glad I was finally free from his chain.

The heartbreaking argument that followed that night didn't fade either, the scene was as clear as the radiance of the sun. Hurt and betrayal washed over me when I saw him with another man. I still remembered, how my blood lust had_ gone_ into a whole new level. I've never been so angry and jealous in my entire life. My whole world darkened and all I could_ se_e was a pool of blood. I wanted, _even_ needed to kill that man. But I knew, all of that was my fault. If it weren't for me, Alec wouldn't be seduced with another man. That was also the first time we had a very heated argument. That was the first time I heard Alexander throwing hateful statements on me. It was like I saw his _cold, dark side_. That made me feel more of a jerk, if that was even possible. I had_ pushe_d Alexander to his limits. All of the anger, frustrations, loneliness, pain, love and longing he kept to himself had pent up and made his heart frozen.

Every day I was holding that memory in my shoulders. Not as a burden, but as a _constant reminder_ that despite of all that happened, I was given a second chance. And every day I_ mad_e sure to make every day _matter_. I never failed to express my love and care for Alec and Lily. It was hard, _really_ hard. The next morning, while Alec was sleeping peacefully in our bed and I was in the kitchen, preparing for our breakfast, Jace had barged into our house and threw punches on me. It hurt, not when I still hadn't recovered from Oliver's hit. My daughter, _didn't_ want to_ se_e me. She was so _scared_ that I would leave her once again.

But no matter how hard it was, I didn't give up. I tried and did my best to gain their love and trust. And _finally_, after four months, I was glad to say that I _succeed_. I earned their love and trust once again. This time I vowed to myself never to screw up. And that lead me, in_ proposin_g to Alexander once again.

We performed a song musical for a cause. The money that will be raised in this charity concert was intended for the medication of the young, cancer patients'. Alec asked me if I could be the lead singer for the concert, since the hospital only wanted to hire volunteers. They didn't want to have unnecessary expenses for this activity. And I had gladly accepted it. I knew just how horrible these young, innocent children were _suffering_. I wanted to participate in this event, as a gratitude that _my _man, my Alexander had _survived_ this sickness. And I certainly _hoped_ these young children_ will _survived it too. Plus I wanted the people to know that these children _needed_ their love, care and attention. That they _shouldn't_ be abandoned, these children needed our _help_. And so I a_greed_. But it didn't mean I did it _without anything_ in return. I am _Magnus Bane_, after all. But then the compensation I asked wasn't money, glory, fame or anything. I just _wanted_ to propose to my man once again. After I explained my plan, luckily, everyone agreed.

For almost a month of preparation for the concert, we had managed to hide it from Alec. And now I was at the stage performing in front of thousands of people, singing my last song. Everyone was looking at me with wonder, some were looking with tears in their eyes. They were touched by the message of the song I played. I had touched their hearts and awakened them about the condition of these young children. I could see some of the crews and the past performers who cried in my performance too. Some were giving me a high five for an excellent performance. But then I hadn't _minded_ them, as my golden green cat eyes was searching only _one_ person. And I had found him sitting in the last chair. His gaze met mine and I found myself staring profoundly in his electrifying blue eyes, drowning me in the depths of his blue once again.

_'What did I ever do to deserve this wonderful man? Dear God, you must really love me.'_

As I ended my song, a round of thunderous applause had reigned in the arena. But I _didn't_ let that bother me. I just continue staring in his eyes as I started to play the piano once again. Alec frowned in confusion as I saw Jace, Izzy, and other company smirked at me. The organizer of the concert came to the stage, signaling me to stop for a while, for him to bid his final message to the audience.

"Everyone, I thank you for attending this charitable concert. We were extremely glad we've reached awareness of the conditions of these children to your hearts. These children needed our help, our attention, caress and love. And through the funding we've raised, we were going to be able to continue our undying support for these children. We were hoping you did enjoy the show. You may be confused right now because our lead singer was still on the stage. Though this isn't about the charity concert anymore but I bet you won't mind another song from Magnus Bane right?" the crowd replied with 'aye' and clapped their hands as a form of positive response. I smiled as I gained more confidence now. I _was_ going to do this.

The head of the organizer went towards me and handed me the microphone support. He whispered 'good luck' to me as he exited the stage. All the lights in the arena had gone off, leaving only _me_ with a spotlight.

"Good evening once again everyone. This song is very _dear_ to me. This song, I composed it in dedication to the love of my life. You see, _he_ was my light, my hope and happiness. Like these young children, he _suffered_ Leukemia too. And I was _beyond_ grateful that he survived and still could spend the rest of my life with the man I truly love. This, this is my song for you, my o_ne and only love_, _Alexander Lightwood. _"Then _another_ spotlight had lightened up in _his _direction that made the whole crowd tilted their head and stared at _my_ gorgeous man. His face was _so_ red now, probably from embarrassment. I could see that he was itching to get _out_ from his seat because of the attention we were showering him. But Izzy had held him firmly making him impossible to escape. Jace yelled _'Way to go Man!' _as he continued smirking at me.

This whole time I was just keeping my gaze at_ him_. Behind me another light had lit up and a giant _screen_ appeared with the letter I _wrote_ for him. I started playing the piano. With every lyrics of the song, the pieces of words in my letter appeared to compliment my song.

**_Dear Alexander . . . _**

**(Note: Bold– Magnus' letter; Italic – lyrics)**

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

**My life was a living hell. My father detested me, tried to kill me by drowning me. And I was hurt by the one I thought I loved. All I ever wanted was to be loved but I am afraid to love, to take risk. I couldn't let myself to go through that hell again. I wanted to be free from this chain but how could I do that? **

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

**Then you came in my life and taught me how to love unconditionally. Because of you I managed to face and break free from my demon. I had shared my dreadful past with you, fearing I might lose you in the end. But no, you ****_remained_**** with me. You became my lifeline, clinging to you while I overcome all my fears and worries. **

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

**It was then that you made your way in my heart. I had learned to love you, and alas! For the first time I had learned on how to love truly and unconditionally. Even though I was just a broken boy, with a broken heart and broken life, trapped by darkness and these invisible chains, I had found my way towards the light. Your love lit up my whole world. **

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you _

**Finally with our love, we have found the red threads of our destiny. We are ****_meant _****for each other. We are ****_soul mates_****. **

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

**All my life I've built up my walls to protect myself. I became hardened and cold inside without me realizing it. But then with your fire of love, ****_you'd burnt and tore_**** my chilly Ice walls. I was ****_melted_****. Until you had ****_lighten_**** up the fire within me. Now, our fire of love ****_was _****scorching infinitely, lightening the world around us. **

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

**Just then I thought that our love was enough, fate had decided to play with us. Destiny tried to take ****_you _****away from me. I was begging and praying all the time that he won't take you away from me. I never thought I'll survived my life ****_without_**** you. **

_I can trust, and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

**Thank heavens they didn't took you away from me. Together, with our love, we've ****_managed _****to pull it through. We had ****_overcome _****death. We ended up being ****_together_****, and we had lived in one roof. I had found my ****_home _****with you. **

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

**We really****_ did _****it. We had proved to the heavens above and the whole world that ****_no one_**** can separate us. We are really soul mates. Finally, the day I have been ****_waiting_**** for had ****_arrived_****. The day I tied the knot with you. The day of heart, body and soul had become ****_one_****. I was beyond ecstatic that I ****_married_**** you, Alexander. **

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

**Just when I thought nothing could separate us ****_anymore_****, boy I was ****_really_**** wrong. Just when I thought my demon had died, it ****_came back_****. My demon ****_resurrected_**** from the pits of hell and wreak havoc us. My memory was lost, I was trapped into the darkness once again.****_ Are we really going to fall into pieces, my darling Alexander? _**

_I can trust, and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

**Once again and this time, for sure! I had already ****_conquered, defeated and killed_**** the demon inside me. But then maybe it was****_ too _****late. We've had our worst argument. I really thought I will lost you for good. But thank the angels, our love had found its light ****_once again_****. We had become victorious. I had found my ****_way_**** with you. . . **

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you._

Confusion reigned in their face as the song was finished but then my letter was left hanging. The silence that reigned in the arena was deafening. All I could hear was the_ loud_ beating of my heart as I stand and made my way to my darling Alexander. We kept our gazes with each other as I moved closer to his destination, with the spotlight _following_ me. When I came in front of him, I suddenly _knelt _down in front of him and _held ou_t the _ring_ from my packet. Alexander gasped when he saw my _infinity ring _engraved with _MBAL_ as the pendant of the ring. Just then I've_ spoken_ the _last _part of my letter.

"Alexander, I knew I hurt you too much. I know that the once fairytale that we have will never be the _same _again. That incident was the constant reminder of how much our loved had _suffered_. But just like what I've said, I love you too much to let you go and I was grateful _eternally _of the second chance you've given me. I love you so much Alexander and this, my proposal to you will _prove_ my love to you. I am here, in front of you, asking for you to love me. All this time you had love me, fight for me and sacrificed anything for me. It was _my_ turn now. Allow me to love you eternally and give me the honor to be the_ keeper _of your heart. _I almost lost you once, had lost you twice._ There sure as hell _wasn't_ going to be a third time. Here in this day, I _offered_ my everything to you. I had given my all to you, it was up to you now to _crush_ it, or to accept it. You had the _full_ control now, darling. **Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me? "**

The crowd went wild with squealed and excitement. While I was lost in my world and all that matters to me was _his_ response. Tears keep pouring in his exotic blue eyes. He was shaking tremendously as he gripped my hand and uttered the word I_ longingly_ want to hear.

**"Yes, Yes, I will marry you Magnus Bane! I will! I love you so much! I-"**He never get to finish what he was saying for because I immediately trapped him in my embrace and kissed him passionately. As if sealing the deal. The whole crowd had cheered for us while we were lost in our own little world. After a few seconds I reluctantly let him go. I knelt once again as I removed our old wedding ring, and slipped our _new_ engagement ring in his ring finger.

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you._

**_I am bound to you forever, Alexander._**

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt Ragnor shaking my shoulders. It seems I was in my reverie too much that I didn't noticed the church had gone silent, as if waiting for someone's instruction. I noticed all of the guests were on their designated chairs, no one was standing anymore except the one who were participating in walking the aisle. I quickly stood up and positioned myself. A few seconds later the ceremony had officially started. As the music had begun to play, a wave of emotions hit me as the song of our life played. Each of them had walked down the aisle until I saw the one I've been _waiting_ for. _He_ was smiling at me, his beautiful deep blue eyes filled with _love and passion directed unto me_. I couldn't help but smile in ecstasy. By the time he reached me, I took his hand and together, we _faced_ the altar once again.

"Do you, Alexander Lightwood, promise to love Magnus Bane, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, in your heart you swear?!"

**"I do."**

"Do you, Magnus Bane, promise to love Alexander Lightwood, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, in your heart you swear?!"

**"I do."**

**_"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the groom."_**

This time, I immediately kissed Alexander passionately. Once again the crowd went wild with us and were cheering with us. The reception was wonderful. We had a great time with our family and friends. Until the time came for our night together. We went to our suite room at the top floor of the hotel. It was all covered with rose petals and candles and our song was playing throughout the whole room. We started with slow, making out until it turned into a passionate one. Our body, heart and soul had soared into heavens once again as we reached our peak; reclaiming once again our right as soul mates into the heavens.

After the aftermath of our wonderful love making, we laid in comfort in each other's arms.

"I still can't believe after all this time we're together Alexander darling. It all seemed so surreal."

"I know that Maggie, I can't believe it either. That you're bound to me once again, that we got married once again. Plus the scene you made when you proposed! I was beyond embarrassed that time I think I might die!" Alexander said as he playfully punched my arm. I smiled.

"I'm sorry for _embarrassing_ you. But I am definitely _not_ sorry for giving you a romantic proposal." I replied as I kissed him lightly in the lips. In which he kissed me back passionately and a smile crept into his face.

"But now that we're married again, won't it seem awkward and confusing? Who's taking the surname of whom? I am **Alexander Lightwood-Bane, and you are Magnus Bane-Lightwood. Which is which?**" I hummed in reply as I began touching his spine that made him shivered.

"You know what darling, I _don't_ care which surname should we follow, or even if we _won't_ have any surname to follow anymore. **_As long as we're together, that's what matters to me_**." He turned his head to look at me. Silence once again filled between us as we gazed into each other's eyes. Filled with love and passion.

**"I love you Magnus Bane. Until forever."**

** "And I love you too Alexander Lightwood. Eternally."**

And then, _we sealed _our love with a passionate kiss for another round of passionate night.

**_Yes, as long as we're together, the world doesn't matter anymore. _**

**_-END_**

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? I really hope so ****J****. Please leave a review. **

**And since Oliver's situation was open-ended and I am cruel, I decided to kill him. And we all know Ragnor really hate him so I made him to the honor to insult Oliver : P . I was supposed to include the love scene (a very sweet and lovely one) but decided against it. I was thinking on doing another one shot though . . . if you want it. Would you like to? **


	2. New Story

Hello! I'm sorry to inform you but this isn't an update BUT I wanted to tell you I have a new MALEC fanfic(this time it was solely mine) entitled **Inside the Devil's Den**. So I do hope you'll drop by and read it? If you want though. Thanks!


End file.
